Dream Date
by ruiiko
Summary: Raven's Friday nights were usually spent alone. It was the only time she actually got to spend by herself. That is, until a certain red-headed alien decided to spend those nights with her. Most of their time is spent in silence, but this night seems different than any other regular Friday night. It all starts with one question: "What's your idea of dream date?"


Friday nights were usually spent alone, for Raven. It was the only time she actually got to spend time by herself. Which was very much needed, because, you know, the whole saving the world deal could be quite exhausting. So it was nice to just spend a day to unwind, before she got back to being around her team. It was the only time that she could actually re-generate, a time where she could catch a break from the rest of her team.

As... interesting... as her team could be, sometimes she just needed to be away from them.

Yes, Friday nights used to lovely. Relaxing, meditating, curling up with a good book and a nice cup of tea, and she was good to go for the rest of the week.

Friday nights used to be spent alone.

That is, until, a certain red headed alien decided to spend her time with Raven.

"Starfire," Raven huffed, setting her book down.

The alien perked up, smiling at the mention of her name. "Yes, my dear friend?"

"What are you doing?" For the last half hour, Raven had been trying to read her book. But she had been stuck on the last paragraph for the last few moments, trying to concentrate herself enough to flip the page. But it was hard to focus, when fingers were running through her hair, yanking and pulling at her scalp.

Starfire giggled. "See for yourself!" She reached over for a hand mirror, looping it over her friend's shoulder, so the girl could get a look at her work of art.

Raven's cheeks quickly turned a light shade of pink, noticing the flowers that had been twisted into her hair-and somehow, Starfire had managed to tie her hair up into a tight bun. It was interesting enough, that was for sure. Raven never really bothered to do anything with her hair, it was fine the way it was-plus, she always figured it was too short to do anything special, anyhow. Unlike Starfire's hair. "Pretty, right?" Starfire chimed behind her.

Raven averted her gaze, as she touched the flowers in her hair. She hated to admit it, but Starfire was right. Slowly, she nodded without a word. Starfire's grin seemed to grow wider. "I am most glad you enjoy it!" She let out a squel, wrapping her arms around Raven's shoulders, pulling her in for a cuddle. Raven tensed, holding in her breathe. Starfire didn't seem to notice, as she continued giggling, holding her closly.

Raven had never been the type of person who was overly affectionate, but Starfire was always so touchy. She loved to hug and hold people, and even gave out the occassional kiss to the cheek or temple. Raven never understood it-but she didn't bother to question it, maybe it was just the way people were, from where she was from. Starfire had always used to touch her too much, and Raven had always tensed at the sudden contact, but over-time, after spending most of her time with the alien, she had learned to just accept it, and even grow accustomed to it. So much so that she half expected it, and though she still always tensed, she was used to it. Somewhat.

"Sure..." Raven coughed, her gaze falling upon her book again, hoping to get back to it. It would be nice to atleast finish her page, but depending on how long Starfire would be here, would depend on if she could finish it or not. Usuaully, Raven could lounge around in the living space, reading her book, managing to ignore Beast Boy's shenanagans, but it was a little different with Starfire. Unlike the girl, Beast Boy didn't touch or cuddle her. So she could block out his annoying jokes. It was much harder to ignore affection, espicially if Starfire was basically breathing down her neck.

"So... is that a good book?" Starfire hadn't released her hold on Raven, though her grip had loosened. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder, looking over to catch a glimpse of the big jumble of words formed on the page.

Raven nodded. "It is." She simply said.

Starfire hummed contently, as it quieted down once again. Raven continued to try and read over the words, but she could feel Starfire's gaze upon the page as well. And it was quiet distracting. With a sigh, she folded the page over, closing it shut, and putting it to the side. Starfire pulled away, with drawing her arms from Raven. "I apologize... have I distracted you in anyway?" A concerned expression was drawn on her face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that's okay... I didn't want to read, anyways." She said softly, though in a sarcastic tone. Starfire frowned, shaking her head. "No, no, please do continue to your book!" She insisted, pulling the book back over, handing it to Raven.

Raven just chuckled, pushing the book away. "Don't worry about it, alright? It's rude to read infront of friends, anyways." She said with a little more sincerity. She had never meant to snap at Starfire, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Months had gone by since Starfire decided to hang out with Raven, and Raven was still trying to get used to her company. She was a good friend, and you could say that Raven did have the slightest bit of a soft spot for her, but she still valued her time alone. But she wasn't going to neglect the girl-she managed to put up with her all the time, the least she could do was show her some recognition, instead of ignoring her the whole time.

That was how their Friday nights usually went, anyways. Raven would read, and Starfire would try to to get her to talk. There were times were they actually bonded quite well-meditating together was one of the main things they did together.

"Say, Raven..." Starfire spoke up, after moments passed of silence.

"Hm?" Raven perked up, glancing down to the alien, feeling the weight of her head resting on her shoulder. She looked up to Raven with her big green eyes, shining with curiousity. Raven quickly looked away-she had always had a weak spot for Starfire's eyes.

"What's your idea of a dream date?" Starfire asked with a smile.

Raven's cheeks turned bright red again, and she looked away again, feeling her throat tighten. "I-I don't know..." She had never really thought about romance at all-it rarely interested her. Raven glanced back down to Starfire, glancing at her eyes that shined, the corners of her lips tugging up into a deeper grin. She averted her gaze again, pulling at the neck of her uniform, suddenly feeling too hot for comfort.

"A-anyways, if you wanted to know what Robin would like to do for that type of thing... I-I think you'd be better off asking Cyborg or Beast Boy... they probably know him better than I do..."

Sure, she and Robin were close.

As team mates.

Infact, they probably knew eachother better than anybody in the team knew either of them. She had been in his mind, she knew about his past. They respected eachother enough, but were they close enough that they'd sit down at a pizza joint, or go out to a cafe for a cup of tea? No.

Assuming this question was even for Robin, anyways. Raven could feel her cheeks get redder by the second, her head was starting to hurt by over anylizing the question. What made her even wonder it, anyways?

Starfire raised a brow, seeming to pick up on Raven's concern and confusion. "Robin?" She blinked. She then shook her head. "No, it is not like that, Raven... what makes you think that I want a date with him, anyhow?"

Raven could die of embaressment. "I was just assuming... after all... you two are quiet close." She mumbled. She did feel slightly relieved that Star's mind wasn't on Robin, though.

Starfire shook her head. "We are just friends. No, I was just asking-what do you consider romantic? What would you do with a lover?"

Raven felt the heat increasing at the sudden outburst of questions. Where was she getting this? Surely it had to be about a boy... if not Robin, who could it be? Beast Boy? Cyborg? No... Raven wasn't really sure. She knew that Star was always the curious one, though. Always the one to question things. She always came up with random questions at the oddest times. Perhaps it was just that. No big deal, nothing to freak out about, anyways. With a sigh. Raven shrugged her shoulders, forcing a smile. "Then in that case... well, Star, if I had to be honest, I really don't know."

Starfire continued to smile. "Oh, come on now. You have never had any thoughts of romance?"

Raven shook her head. "Not something that really crossed my mind." That was a lie. There was one person... one person she was espicially close to, but it wasn't like that person would like her back... it was just a small crush, anyways. It wasn't something that she'd ever consider acting upon.

Starfire just continued to stare at her expectedly. Raven let out a sigh, giving in. Her eyes just did that to her... she could look at Raven all day, and at the end of the day, she would always give in. Raven's eyes focused up to the ceiling, as she gave the question some thought. "Well..." She sighed, putting a finger to her chin. "I guess... just spending time with them. You know? I mean, I'm not one for romance, but I think if you're just spending time with them, and you're happy, that should be enough. Maybe not going out anywhere fancy, or anything, like... I think just sitting together and reading or something would be nice." She gave her thoughts, rubbing the back of her neck, with a sheepish smile.

"What do you think, though?" Raven wondered. It was her turn to spill the beans.

Starfire stared at her for a while, with a puzzled expression on her face. Then she smiled, her eyes softenening. "I agree." She said softly.

Raven raised a brow. "You do?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes! That sounds exceedingly romantic." She paused for a moment, averting her gaze. She looked rather awkward, and blush formed on her cheeks. Her gaze travelled over to Raven again, and in a soft tone, she said, "So... will you go on a date with me, then?" And she smiled meakly.

Raven's mouth dropped, feeling her words getting caught in her throat. "P-pardon me?" Had she heard Star correctly? She felt like the room was suddenly spinning, and the butterflies were coming to life in her stomache. "I said-" "No, I heard what you said," Raven cut Starfire off.

"I was... trying to ask... I mean, am I hearing you right?" Raven swallowed, feeling her palms sweat. In all honesty, she had had a crush on Star for a while now. When they first met, Raven didn't think much of her, and still didn't, as they got to know eachother better as team mates. It wasn't until Star had decided to devote her Friday nights to the company of Raven, had she been feeling this way about the alien. So, to hear her ask her out on a date... she didn't know how to react. She wasn't really sure if this was a dream, or Starfire was playing a prank on her, or what, but right now, she didn't know.

Starfire nodded meakly, her arms withdrawn behind her back. "Yes..."

Raven looked into her eyes again. "Star, do you... like me...?" She had to confirm if this was the real deal or not.

Starfire nodded again. "Yes..."

Raven felt herself smiling. She averted her gaze, however, as blush continued to form on her cheeks. "I do too..." She admitted. She heard a chuckle from Starfire, before she could feel equally sweaty fingers curling around her hands. Raven's gaze met with Starfire, before their eyes shut, and they leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft, chaste kiss.

After a moment, they pulled away, and a smile came to Starfire's lips. Raven felt too embaressed to meet her gaze again, instead pulling the hood of her cloak over her head to hide the blush. "Oh, don't be like that, Raven!" Starfire giggled, trying to get the girl to pull her hood down.

In the end, this had been a sucessfull Friday, and had been the perfect date that Raven could have asked for.


End file.
